badpiggiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Flight in the Night
Flight in the Night is the fourth episode released in Bad Piggies. It has a total of 45 levels including the bonus levels. Story After realizing that the telescope has painted eggs on the lens, they took the advantage of the night to steal the eggs, where they found Red & Chuck sleeping beside the eggs. Ross sneakily approach them and stole one of their eggs. The pigs are excited and King Pig suggests to put it at their contraption while making their way to escape from the birds. But after 30 levels the Egg was actually a Rock. Introduced Items *Egg *Rope Introduced Features *Birds shooting you when things become too noisy(engine sounds) Videos ;3-star walkthroughs Level 3-1 3 star walkthrough|Level 3-1 Level 3-2 3 star walkthrough|Level 3-2 Level 3-3 3 star walkthrough|Level 3-3 Level 3-4 3 star walkthrough|Level 3-4 Bad Piggies Flight in the Night Level 3-5 3-Star Walkthrough|Level 3-5 Bad Piggies Flight in the Night Level 3-6 3-Star Walkthrough|Level 3-6 Bad Piggies Flight in the Night Level 3-7 3-Star Walkthrough|Level 3-7 Bad Piggies Flight in the Night Level 3-8 3-Star Walkthrough|Level 3-8 Bad Piggies Flight in the Night Level 3-9 3-Star Walkthrough|Level 3-9 Bad Piggies Flight in the Night Level 3-10 3-Star Walkthrouh|Level 3-10 Bad Piggies Flight in the Night Level 3-11 3-Star Walkthrough|Level 3-11 Bad Piggies Flight in the Night Level 3-12 3-Star Walkthrough|Level 3-12 Bad Piggies Flight in the Night Level 3-13 3-Star Walkthrough|Level 3-13 Bad Piggies Flight in the Night Level 3-14 3-Star Walkthrough|Level 3-14 Bad Piggies Flight in the Night Level 3-15 3-Star Walkthrough|Level 3-15 Bad Piggies Flight in the Night Level 3-16 3-Star Walkthrough|Level 3-16 Bad Piggies Flight in the Night Level 3-17 3-Star Walkthrough|Level 3-17 Bad Piggies Flight in the Night Level 3-18 3-Star Walkthrough|Level 3-18 Bad Piggies Flight in the Night Level 3-19 3-Star Walkthrough|Level 3-19 Bad Piggies Flight in the Night Level 3-20 3-Star Walkthrough|Level 3-20 Bad Piggies Flight in the Night Level 3-21 3-Star Walkthrough|Level 3-21 Bad Piggies Flight in the Night Level 3-22 3-Star Walkthrough|Level 3-22 Bad Piggies Flight in the Night Level 3-23 3-Star Walkthrough|Level 3-23 Bad Piggies Flight in the Night Level 3-24 3-Star Walkthrough|Level 3-24 Bad Piggies Flight in the Night Level 3-25 3-Star Walkthrough|Level 3-25 Bad Piggies Flight in the Night Level 3-26 3-Star Walkthrough|Level 3-26 Bad Piggies Flight in the Night Level 3-27 3-Star Walkthrough|Level 3-27 Bad Piggies Flight in the Night Level 3-28 3-Star Walkthrough|Level 3-28 ;3-star walkthroughs, bonus levels Trivia * The birds shooting themselves at you are the same ones that are in Angry Birds. They also have the special abilities in Bad Piggies that they have in Angry Birds. * Before they appear to attack you in levels, the birds appear, sleeping, as decorational objects. If the pig touches them, they don't do anything. The bomb bird appears sleeping in one of the levels, and has its own animations in the game files, but never actually appears in a level to attack you. Bad Piggies Flight in the Night Bonus Level 3-i 3-Star Walkthrough|Bonus Level 3-i Bad Piggies Flight in the Night Bonus Level 3-ii 3-Star Walkthrough|Bonus Level 3-ii Bad Piggies Flight in the Night Bonus Level 3-iii 3-Star Walkthrough|Bonus Level 3-iii Bad Piggies Flight in the Night Bonus Level 3-iv 3-Star Walkthrough|Bonus Level 3-iv Bad Piggies Flight in the Night Bonus Level 3-v 3-Star Walkthrough|Bonus Level 3-v Bad Piggies Flight in the Night Bonus Level 3-VI 3-Star Walkthrough|Bonus Level 3-vi Bad Piggies Flight in the Night Bonus Level 3-VII 3-Star Walkthrough|Bonus Level 3-vii Category:Episodes Category:Flight in the Night Category:Piggy Island